


Język zakochanych

by posokowiec



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Homosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, POV Sai, Sai is a Good Boyfriend, Their Love Is So, kinda nsfw, saisasu, sasusai - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posokowiec/pseuds/posokowiec
Summary: Pomimo idealnego życia i idealnej miłości, nad każdym wisi widmo strachu; momenty zawahania dotyczące ścieżki, którą się obrało.





	Język zakochanych

Sai był trochę za bardzo podpity tego dnia, kiedy wrócił do mieszkania, a na kanapie zastał zmięte ubrania partnera. Na oparciach leżała szeroka koszulka, która zwykle zsuwała się z jednego ramienia Sasuke oraz jego ulubione dresowe spodnie, przeznaczone wyłącznie do użytku domowego. Ciemna bielizna zdążyła spaść na dywan, prawie skopana pod mebel. Musiał okropnie pragnąć orzeźwiającego prysznicu, skoro zostawił garderobę w takim stanie.  
Gdyby zobaczył to Itachi pewnie złoiłby mu skórę, pomyślał z rozbawieniem Sai, chwiejnym krokiem udając się z powrotem na korytarz, w kierunku uchylonych drzwi od dusznej łazienki. W pomieszczeniu panowała wysoka temperatura – wszechogarniająca para zasłoniła widok z wnętrza szklanej kabiny; jedynie jasna sylwetka Uchihy była dostrzegalna co jakiś czas, kiedy rękoma dokładnie obmywał ciało.  
Westchnął pod nosem, choć odgłos lecącej wody skutecznie go zagłuszył, dzięki czemu partner wciąż nie wiedział o parze ciemnych oczu zaciekle badających każdy skrawek jego ciała.  
Sai nie miał pojęcia czy żałować alkoholu we krwi, czy raczej podziękować jutro Shikamaru, że zaciągnął go do baru. Jedno było pewne: absolutnie oczyścił umysł, mogąc wreszcie spokojnie oddychać. Stres z ostatnich tygodni w końcu opuścił zmęczone mięśnie, a mijane dotąd ulice Tokio znowu nabrały dawnych barw, zwykle używanych jako inspiracja do malowania kolejnych obrazów. Pozwolił zapachowi zatłoczonych przecznic ogarnąć nozdrza, gdy powoli wracał do mieszkania; wesoły ton Ino wciąż dudnił mu w uszach niczym uspokajająca melodia, natomiast wszystkie zmartwienia o jednostronnie cierpiącej Sakurze zdawały się same wyparować.  
Dostrzegłszy własną pozycję w tym wszystkim i karty, którymi dysponował, został otulony ciepłą kołderką pewności. To on posiadał Sasuke, celebrował z nim każdą najmniejszą chwilę i miał w całości tylko dla siebie.  
I, Boże, jak mocno był w nim zakochany. Nie umiał już żyć bez tego dziwaka, co zwykł przyznawać na głos przed każdym, kto spytał. Uzależnił się od małych nawyków bruneta, a kiedy zbyt długo wpatrywał się w jego zapracowaną twarz, przyłapywał się na samoistnym odwzorowywaniu wszystkiego na płótnie. Uwielbiał też szeptać mu do ucha „kocham cię”, każdym stworzonym malunkiem, przygotowaniem kanapek z ulubionymi dodatkami, odpowiednim doprawieniem kawy o poranku, wyuczonym poprawianiem szalika wokół szyi tuż przed wyjściem z domu, ogrzewaniem zagrożonych wychłodzeniem stóp i znoszeniem ich zwykle niskiej temperatury przez noce. Czasem wykrzykiwał to do pozbawienia tchu, gdy szykował gorącą kąpiel z odpowiednią ilością olejków pielęgnacyjnych po ciężkim dniu lub akceptował tłoczną atmosferę podczas regularnych świąt z rodziną Uchihów. W długie, jesienne wieczory mówił mu to prosto w oczy, spokojnym, czułym głosem, który nie wydawał ani odrobiny drżenia, okrywając troskliwie kocem, jeśli zasnął gdziekolwiek poza łóżkiem, czytając książkę.  
I czerpał czystą przyjemność ze wszystkiego, co dostawał w zamian, zauważając nawet najcichsze sygnały. Nie posiadał więc najmniejszych podstaw do jakichkolwiek obaw o utratę pielęgnowanego latami, stabilnego życia u boku Sasuke.  
Miał gdzieś uczucia Sakury oraz jej złamane serce – może stawał się przez to złym człowiekiem, ale nie uważał tego za istotne, dopóki dzielił drugą połowę łóżka ze swoją największą miłością. Doznał szczęścia bycia wygranym w tym pojedynku i zamierzał obnosić się każdemu najcenniejszym trofeum, jakie kiedykolwiek zdobył.  
Z tą myślą też rozsunął szklane drzwi kabiny, jednocześnie zaskakując zmywającego pianę partnera. Wszedł do środka boso, lecz nie nago.  
– Sai? – spytał zbity z tropu Sasuke, po chwili marszcząc brwi i unosząc ton: – Zgłupiałeś?! Jesteś w wyjściowym ubraniu! Co do-  
Ramiona wokół pasa i mocne dociśnięcie do torsu skutecznie go uciszyły. Uniósł nieco głowę, a przemoczone kosmyki spłynęły mu z twarzy wraz z nadchodzącymi strumieniami wody. Nie widział zbyt wyraźnie, lecz bez większego problemu dostrzegł ten głupi, rozmarzony wyraz. Ten sam, którym budził go zawsze o poranku tuż przed opuszczeniem ciepłego łóżka lub obserwował podczas wykonywania codziennych bazgrołów, kończąc na starannych, pełnych emocji szkicach.  
Sasuke poczuł w żołądku dobrze znany uścisk ekscytacji, pojawiający się jedynie w obecności Saia. Niezbyt długo potrwało nim zawitało również uporczywe łaskotanie podbrzusza; kwestią czasu były wypieki na policzkach. Szybko odwrócił wzrok, przydługimi włosami chcąc zakryć całe lico, w ochronie przed obnażeniem każdej reakcji, jednak długie, drżące palce mężczyzny uniosły jego podbródek, pozwalając ustom zapieczętować emitujący tęsknotą oraz pragnieniem pocałunek.  
Oplótł mu szyję rękoma, gdy nogi odmówiły współpracy, prawie uginając się pod ciężarem całego ciała, i rozpoczął systematyczne odpinanie guzików czarnej koszuli – jedynej bariery oddzielającej od gładkiej skóry potrzebującej dotyku.  
– Sasuke – usłyszał tuż koło ucha, lecz nie przerwał przepełnionych głodem ruchów – kocham cię. Sasuke, cholera... tak bardzo cię kocham. Ja...  
– Sai – wydyszał, uchylając powieki. Partner zdążył zjechać wargami wzdłuż szyi, znacząc nowe ślady, rozkoszując się jej najdelikatniejszymi fragmentami. Odpływał pod dotykiem wypracowanych palców, które miał zawsze na wyłączność, doznając nierównych, intensywnych porażeń w dolnych partiach. – Przecież to wiem, idioto. – Głos mu się załamał, ale postanowił to zignorować, tak samo jak burzę emocji pomału przebijającą wyćwiczoną, beznamiętną mimikę.  
Sai parsknął śmiechem w jego ramię, przez chwilę ocierając się o nie zębami oraz górną, zmarszczoną wargą.  
– Nie chcę po prostu... ja o tym zapomnieć, nigdy więcej – wyszeptał we własne stopy. Podniósł jednak głowę, nawiązując kontakt wzrokowy, a powietrze między nimi stężało podwójnie, wywołując krople potu na skórze.  
Tym razem to Sasuke prychnął.  
– Jakbyś w ogóle był w stanie.


End file.
